Ambush on Peter Parker
The Ambush on Peter Parker was a failed attack instigated by Shocker to prevent Spider-Man from interfering with Vulture's plan to hijack the Stark Cargo Plane. Background and Liz Toomes get ready for homecoming]] After Tony Stark had revoked the Spider-Man Suit, Peter Parker returned to his high school life, and asked Liz Toomes to be his date for the homecoming dance. Parker arrived at the Toomes Residence to pick Liz up when he was greeted by her father, whom Parker immediately recognized as the Vulture. Toomes made small talk with Parker and then offered to drive them both to the dance despite Parker's protests. drives the teenagers onto the dance]] During the drive Toomes asked Parker about what his plans were post-graduation. Liz explained to her father that Parker was only a sophomore but that he held an internship with Tony Stark. Toomes' interest was piqued further when Liz declared that Parker was even friends with Spider-Man. When Toomes asked what Spider-Man was like, Parker fumbled, prompting Toomes to ask if they had met before, stating that Parker's voice was familiar to him. Parker responded that they had never met, ending their conversation. threatens to kill Peter Parker]] However, Liz carried on about how Parker came to their house party and left after a few minutes and then mysteriously disappeared during the Decathlon. Realizing that the Chase of Adrian Toomes' Crew was on the same night as the party, Toomes suspected that Parker might be Spider-Man and inquired how Parker felt to have been saved by Spider-Man at the Washington Monument, only for Liz to declare that Parker was not with them. tells Liz Toomes that he has to leave]] Toomes' suspicions about Parker's true identity were confirmed, although he kept his observations quiet and inconspicuous. Once Liz exited the car upon arrival, Toomes told her to give him a few minutes alone with Parker as he wished to give him the "dad talk". Once she left, he pulled a gun out from the glove compartment and confronted Parker about asking him whether Liz was aware of his duality and sparing his life, as gratitude saving her life. He then gave Parker an ultimatum; to stop pursuing him or else he would kill him and everybody he loved, and then prompted Parker to thank him for the deal he had offered. After Parker left the car to join Liz inside the school, Toomes contacted his partner Herman Schultz to make sure Parker adhered to the deal.Spider-Man: Homecoming Ambush furiously attacks the Spider-Man]] When Spider-Man did appear, Shocker attacked, striking Spider-Man and sending him flying into a school bus, causing him to drop his Web-Shooters. Shocker remarked on Spider-Man's homemade costume before punching him again, sending him into a school bus windshield and through the other side. As Shocker prepared to deliver the final blow, a web fired by Ned Leeds snagged onto the gauntlet, distracting Shocker long enough for Spider-Man to escape his grip, grab the web-shooter from Ned and web him to the side of a bus for the police. webs Shocker to a school bus]] Spider-Man had then informed Leeds about Vulture's true identity as Liz Toomes' father and told him that they needed to inform Tony Stark of the situation. As Spider-Man swung away from the scene, he told Leeds to call Happy Hogan and to keep track of his phone so they could still stay within contact. Aftermath Foiling the Heist steals Flash Thompson's car]] Spider-Man stopped Flash Thompson who was on his way home with his date. He stopped him and demanded him to get out of the car. He then drove away in Thompson's car. With the help of Ned Leeds, Spider-Man then quickly managed to track down Adrian Toomes to an old warehouse. He went inside and found him standing near a working table. Toomes calmly said that he admired Spider-Man's determination and offered to work together. Spider-Man still refused and webbed his hands onto the table. is confronted by Spider-Man]] Parker demanded to know why Toomes could do this to his family. He replied that he was only doing his crimes for them. Spider-Man insisted that selling weapons were wrong. Toomes countered that men like Tony Stark earned their fortune by selling weapons and there was no difference between him and Stark. Toomes revealed that he can remotely control his Vulture's Exo-Suit and his wings seemingly began attacking Spider-Man. He dodged all of the attacks and taunted Toomes only for him to reply that he wasn't aiming at him. The wings smashed through the last supporting beam of the warehouse and debris collapsed upon Spider-Man. Vulture then put on his suit and left him to die. Beneath the rubble, Parker was trapped between two big debris. Unable to move and barely able to breathe, Parker desperately cried for someone to help him, only for his plea for help going unanswered. Struggling and in pain, Parker spotted his Spider-Man Mask in the water and his own reflection. Encouraged by this realization, Spider-Man regained his resolve and began to painfully push the rubble off of him. Finally, he broke free of his entrapment and determinedly pursued Vulture. Taken into Custody with Shocker's Gauntlet]] The weekend after the ambush, Betty Brant and Jason Ionello, the two anchors of Midtown School of Science and Technology's news team, report that Herman Schultz was found webbed to a school bus by students after the homecoming dance had ended, with various students taking selfies and images with the assailant. Morita, the principal, makes a special announcement where he warns the students to delete the images from all of their social media accounts, lest they be wary of the consequences. It is also revealed that Shocker's Gauntlet was retrieved by Tiny McKeever, who is seen wearing it during the news footage.''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' Deleted Scene Behind the Scenes *In the original concept arts of this scene, Herman Schultz wore a battle suit resembling the classical Shocker's suit from the comics. The suit is also present in set photos and merchandise products, but it was cut from the final version of Spider-Man: Homecoming.Andrew Leung Concept Design + Art References Category:Events